Jak oni śpiewają
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Sposób na podryw by Three Lights.


- Dobra, panowie, powiedzmy to sobie szczerze – lipa. Siedzimy na tym skalnym zadupiu galaktyki, zawodzimy te ckliwe kretynizmy od miasta do miasta i nic, jaśnie wielmożna księżniczka nie raczyła się jak do tej pory odezwać. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam powoli dość tej farsy.

- Ano tru, ziom. Mnie też to już męczy.

- Mi również nie do końca odpowiada ten stan rzeczy.

- Super, że się zgadzamy. Słuchajta zatem uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Jutro mają tu takie ich fikuśne święto zakochanych, Wolę-Tinki-Winki czy jak to tam się nazywa. Skołujmy jakieś laski i zaszalejmy, co? Na jeden dzień zróbmy przerwę z tym cyrkiem.

- Jeaa…, ale skąd wziąć panienki?

- Zaiste, to może być problem?

- No nie zalewajcie, chłopaki. Nie wyczailiście, jak te wszystkie sunie w szkole patrzą na nas? Starczy trochę zakręcić, gadka szmatka czy jakiś inny pic i panienki wasze. Czytałem, że…

- Czytałeś?

- No dobra, widziałem w telewizji, że wystarczy ziemskim dupciom odśpiewać coś pod oknem i same majtki zrzucają. Śpiewać umiecie, prawda?

- Nooo… i mam już na oku jedną taką…

- Ja chyba też wiem, kim się zainteresuję.

- To do roboty, chłopaki! Jutro Three Lights będą rządzić! Hej suczki, znamy wasze sztuczki!

***

Rei przewracała się z boku na bok, miotając się niespokojnie w futonie. Miała koszmar. We śnie gonił ją straszliwy demon. Wszelkie zaklęcia i egzorcyzmy nie skutkowały, zaś podłoże wydawało się pochłaniać jej nogi, spowalniając bieg. Kapłanka robiła co mogła, ale jej prześladowca był coraz bliżej i w końcu pazurzasta łapa zacisnęła się wokół jej talii, unosząc miotającą się wściekle dziewczynę ku górze, prosto w kierunku najeżonej rzędami ostrych zębów paszczy. Demon ryknął, tak straszliwie, że Rei myślała, iż ogłuchnie… i obudziła się. Ryk jednak nie ustawał.

„Za teeee czaaarneee, czaaarne oczęta…

Sercee duuszęęęę bym daaaaał!"

Podniosła się i wyjrzała za okno. Przed chramem stał Taiki i z pełną powagą zawodził tak, że chyba tylko cudem nie obudził jeszcze dziadka Rei.

- Zamknij się! – Rei otworzyła okno i krzyknęła w kierunku Gwiezdnej Czarodziejki Swobody. Nie zrażony Taiki zmienił jedynie repertuar.

„A wszyyystkoooo czaaarne oczyyy….

Śnią się czaaaaarne oczy!

Ich nieeee przeooooczy chyyybaaa niikt!"

W tym momencie Rei zaczęła żałować dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze, tego, że jej świątynia zbudowana jest z drewna i papieru a nie z cegieł, z których jedną mogłaby posłać Taikimu w podziękowaniu za pobudkę. Po drugie, z tych samych przyczyn co powyżej, mogła jedynie pomarzyć o wywaleniu w niego serii Płonących Mandali i Ognistych Dusz, gdyż nawet drobna iskierka mogłaby zafundować mieszkańcom okolicy widowisko typu „światło i dźwięk" z pożarem chramu shinto jej dziadka w roli głównej. A Taiki nie przestawał…

„Oczy czarnyyyyjeeee…

I priekrasnyyyyjeeee!"

- Dosyć – powiedziała w końcu Rei. Znała jeden, wyjątkowo skuteczny egzorcyzm przeciwko takim natrętom. Spokojnie ubrała strój kapłanki, drewniane chodaki, po czym mocno zacisnęła ręce na trzonku miotły, którą zwykle zamiatała dziedziniec świątyni…

***

Yaten ujął w dłoni gitarę. Na szczęście jego wybranka mieszkała na parterze, inaczej śpiewanie jej piosenek pod dziesiątym oknem boku mogłoby okazać się nader karkołomnym wyzwaniem. A tak… już miał przed oczami wizję tej jednej jedynej, która oczarowana jego śpiewem schodzi na dół, po czym daje mu namiętnego całusa i pozwala się swojemu wybrakowi prowadzić do samochodu, w którym na pełen regulator leci „Będę brał cię… w aucie…". Aby jednak marzenie to stało się prawdą, musiał odbębnić swoją część. Zacisnął palce na gryfie, uderzył w struny i zaczął śpiewać.

„Bo moje szczęście ma oczy niebieskie….

Bo moje szczęście ma uśmiech anielski…"

Po kilku minutach i całkowitym braku spodziewanej reakcji, Yaten zwątpił. Mimo, że okno było otwarte, dziewczyna, dla której śpiewał, nie raczyła nawet się w nim pojawić. Czyżby się za mało starał. Postanowił zmienić repertuar.

„Majteczki w kropeczki, ohohoho…

Niebieskie wstążeczki, ohohoho…"

- Ty, co ty robisz? – usłyszał nagle z za pleców znajomy głos. Obrócił się. Za nim stała Makoto, dzierżąca w dłoniach bałałajkę.

- Yo, Mako! - rzucił na powitanie – Przyszedłem, aby wyznać uczucia mojej wybrance, czaisz bazę?

- Co? – Sailor Jupiter spojrzała nań z zaskoczeniem – Znaczy konkretnie, komu?

- Piękności, która mieszka tam – wskazał palcem okno na parterze, wciąż zamknięte.

- Że co? – twarz Makoto nabrała niepokojącej barwy szkarłatu. Jej palce kurczowo zacisnęły się na gryfie bałałajki. Cały tydzień ćwiczyła „Kalinkę", aby tego, wyjątkowego dnia odśpiewać ją pod oknem Ami i wyznać wreszcie co do niej czuje, a tu ten łachudra ośmielił się ją uprzedzić? Niedoczekanie…

- A ciebie co tu przygnało – spytał Yaten – Już od rana jakiś chłopak dał ci kosza? No pewnie, kto by chciał się umawiać z kopią Tokyo Tower w skali jeden do jedn… Makoto, czy ty… AAaaaaaaaaa! Nie! Nie po twarzy! Auaaa! Ratunkuuuuu!!!!

Ami Mizuno leżała wygodnie na łóżku pod oknem, przegryzając chipsy i relaksując się przy lekturze książki „Degradacja termiczna jonomerów polistyrenu". Mieszkanie na parterze niosło za sobą różne niewygody, w tym dobiegające z za okna hałasy, ale Ami już dawno znalazła na to rozwiązanie. Praktycznie nie zdarzało się, aby spędzała poranki bez zatyczek do uszu, a ten dzień nie był wyjątkiem.

***

Usagi Tsukino właśnie kończyła poranną toaletę, biorąc się za czesanie i układanie swoich długich włosów, kiedy z za okna jej pokoju dobiegły słowa piosenki, śpiewanej miękkim, aksamitnym głosem.

„O pani, jesteś moim snem… urok twoich cnót oczarował mnie…

Masz wszystko co trzeba, by mnie oszołomić, rzucić na kolana…

Niewolnikiem zrobić…"

- Ale śliiiiicznie, kyaaaa! – Usagi zerwała się z krzesła przed lustrem i podbiegła do okna, by z szybą ujrzeć nikogo innego jak tylko samego Seiyę Kou, który odziany w elegancki strój trzymający w ręku różę, śpiewał do mikrofonu podłączonego do głośników, stojąc dokładnie pod jej oknem.

- Seiya! – Usagi przykleiła nos do szyby – Och, to takie romantyczne…

„Moja mała blondyneczko, czy ty o tym wiesz?

Tyle razy cię spotykam w każdym moim śnie!"

- Seiya! – Panna Tsukino, nie mogąc już dłużej czekać, otworzyła okno najszerzej jak tylko mogła.

- Auuuuaaaaa! O kur….aaaaauuu! – rozległ się pełen bólu jęk, kiedy doniczka z dorodnym kaktusem, strącona przez nader raptowne otwarcie okna, trafiła Gwiezdną Czarodziejkę Walki prosto w twarz. Seiya leżał na ziemi, z wielkim czerwonym śladem na środku, oraz setkami igieł powbijanymi wszędzie kiedy tylko się dało. Ze złamanego nosa ciekła krew. Usagi, widząc to, chwyciła telefon i wykręciła numer pogotowia. Wściekłej miny odwożonego przez ambulans Seiyi na szczęście nie mogła oglądać, gdyż bandaże szczelnie zakrywały większą część jego twarzy.

***

- Pierdolę takie walentynki – mruknął ponuro Taiki, masując obolałe plecy i głowę, na których kilka godzin temu miotła Rei wybijała rytm. Siedział w knajpie sam i pił sake. I tak miał szczęście. Seiya był na chirurgii i diabli wiedzą, kiedy lekarze przywrócą jego twarzy poprzedni wygląd. Yaten miał wstrząs mózgu, złamaną rękę i przestawiony bark, nie wiadomo nawet dobrze, z jakiego powodu. Z radia stojącego w kącie zadymionego lokalu sączyła się muzyka:

„Topiłem smutki w butelce wódki, obok Japończyk do lustra pił

Pytam żółtego, powiedz dlaczego też jesteś smutny, on na to mi…"


End file.
